Overprotective
by KuroSakura-chan
Summary: Finding a kit while out hunting one night, Kuronue brings him home to his mate, Youko Kurama. They decide to raise the kit as their own, causing Hiei a serious problem when he decides to court their son.
1. Chapter 1

-1Title: Overprotective

By: KuroSakura-chan

Category: Yu Yu Hakusho

Genre: Romance, Humor,

Couples: Kuronue/Youko,

Warnings: Yaoi,

Summary: While out hunting for food one night, Kuronue finds a kit. He brings the kit home to his mate, Youko, and they decide to raise the kit. But what will happen when Hiei is faced with two overprotective fathers to date their son?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

'/'Mind talk

…

Youko

Ah, finally! Kuro's back!

I sit up quickly and suddenly, there's a scent that should _not_ be with Kuronue. He walks into the living part of the cave, a bag dripping blood slung over his shoulder and a red kit in his arms.

"Kuronue, _why_ is there a _kit_ in your arms?" I stand, demanding while pulling the kit out of Kuronue's arms. Hell, he's so _cold_.

"I found him. I think his mother was killed, because he was all alone." Kuronue answers, sitting down and beginning to pull things out, including a few dead rabbits-our dinner for the next few nights, some jewels-oh, that's beautiful!, and a jug of milk-MILK?!

"Kuronue, this kit is young!" His eyes aren't even open yet, as a matter of fact. So truthfully, Kuro's belief that his mother was killed is quite plausible.

"I know." Kuro replies, not looking at me as I sit down beside him, holding the kit against me.

"Kuro, listen to me. We cannot take care of a kit, especially not one this young. You have to understand that." I say, my voice taking on a pleading tone. Kuro would be heart-broken if the kit died, and I can't handle that.

"Sure we can! I've already picked up milk and some more furs. Oh, I've thought of a wonderful name for him, too." Kuronue looks at me, and I already know I'll give in. I can never say 'no' to his innocent desires, which is why he now has that red pendant he always wears. "Besides, he really likes you!"

I glance down at the kit, who's mewling and moving around, nipping at me. "He's looking for my nipple, Kuro, he's hungry. Put the milk over here, near the fire. He's too young to drink it cold."

Kuronue does as I ask, watching as I dip my finger into the milk, waiting for it to warm up. Once it warms up most of the way, I hold my finger in front of the kit, shaking it slightly to make a droplet of milk fall into his mouth. It takes him a moment to swallow the milk, and then he mewls happily, starting to suckle on my finger.

"Cute…" Kuronue lays down, putting his head on my lap. "How'd you learn to take care of a kit?"

I scowl playfully at him while dipping my finger back into the milk. "Female kitsunes die while giving birth unless her mate is with her. Even then, she sometimes dies. It takes a lot of energy to give birth. Well, we males had to learn to care for the kits in order to keep the species alive." I reply. "The silver kitsune race is still low on members, though."

"How come, Foxy?" Kuronue asks softly, a small smile forming on his lips as the kit finishes sucking on my finger and settles down, curling up against me.

"Because males like sex. So, once our mate is dead, we tend to take another. The females have bad habits. Namely, either killing or throwing out the kits from the original mating. Serious jealousy issues." I answer before setting the kit on him and pushing him over so I can switch to my kitsune form. Then, I reach over, picking the kit up with my mouth and moving him around until he is nestled deeply in my fur.

Kuronue chuckles. "I know all about those 'jealousy issues.'" Kuronue moves around, laying beside me and pulling me close. "Foxy…If I die…you'll take another mate…?"

It takes me a moment to realize that he is scared I'd forget him. I lean back with my head and nuzzle him. '/Of course not, Batty. You're the only one for me./' I say through the link formed when we became mates. When Kuronue smiles and buries his face in my fur, I check on the kit on last time before falling asleep for the night.

…

"Dammit! Shuuichi, where the hell are you?!" I tear through the cave, looking everywhere for the kit.

"Ah…Youko-san…?" I turn upon hearing my name called.

"Yes, Narika? This isn't the best of times, unless you happen to be able to tell me where Shuuichi has gone." I say, exercising as much control possible over my voice so I don't seem too angry. Kuronue recently found the young female elemental and brought her to our band of thieves. She is still unused to others, shown in the way she flinches from the slightest raised voice. I believe that Kuronue actually took her from a slave trader, which is something he has done in the past, so it wouldn't be unusual.

"Actually, I was coming to tell you that I just say him head into the forest…I didn't think that you would allow that, but I wasn't sure, so…" She trails off as I run by her, heading for the forest. Why does he always pull these stunts on days when Kuronue is off on a job? Usually, the two of us work together, but this is a minor job today, so he opted to go alone and leave me with our five-year-old kit.

What Kuronue doesn't realize is now that Shuuichi is old enough to wander around, he's going to. Kitsune curiosity is legendary, and it's how a lot of us get killed or captured.

As I dart through the trees, I hear Shuuichi giggle. Well, that shows he's alive and so far unharmed. Which is good. Because if anyone harms him, they have me to answer to, and that means they will die. Painfully.

"It's so pretty! Father would like it!" He better be talking to himself. I swear, if anyone is using a shiny object…

I break out into a small clearing, finding Shuuichi pointing at another child's chest, where something in shining in the light from the moon. I do not stop moving. I continue running, grabbing Shuuichi up and heading back to camp.

The child he was with smelt of blood. Rather, he reeks of it from his tiny feet to the top of his gravity-defiant black hair. That child is already an accomplished killer.

When I reach camp, I stomp into the cave, still holding my wriggling little kit. The rest of the band averts their eyes, pretending to see nothing. They've learned well over the years not to interfere with Kuronue and I, or with anything to do with Shuuichi. I set Shuuichi down, and stand to my full height, a hand on my hip.

"Shuuichi, don't you ever pull something like that again, you hear me? What have Kuronue and I told you thousands of times?" Shuuichi at least looks sorry.

"Not to go into the forest without an adult…But he was out there alone! I wanted to see if he was ok!" Shuuichi looks up at me, concern in his eyes. "Do you think he's ok, Father?"

I blink. I have no idea who that child even is. "Of course he's all right, Shuuichi." Shuuichi's ears and tail twitch happily when he hears me say that. He's so much like Kuronue already, it's scary. Well, I suppose it won't hurt him to have some of Kuronue's innocence throughout life. "But you're grounded for today. You stay in the cave unless I say otherwise, understood?"

"…I understand…" Shuuichi pouts and plops down onto his furs. He still shares mine and Kuronue's most nights, but he has his own for when he gets a little older.

"Good." I say, turning and heading to the opening of the cave. I'm hungry.

A/N: Well, how did you all like that? By the way, this story is mostly a H/K, with K/Y thrown in. Oh, and yes, Kurama has ears and a tail. Sorry if you guys don't like that, but otherwise he looks the same as in the anime!

Preview:

Hiei

Yes, this is the right camp. There's the silver kitsune who carried off the red kitsune all those years ago.

I don't really know what I'm doing here, since the red kitsune probably doesn't remember me at all, but I can't stop myself from wanting to see him again. He was the only one who had shown me any kindness in awhile…

R&R, please!


	2. Chapter 2

-1Title: Overprotective

By: KuroSakura-chan

Category: Yu Yu Hakusho

Genre: Romance, Humor,

Couples: Kuronue/Youko,

Warnings: Yaoi,

Summary: While out hunting for food one night, Kuronue finds a kit. He brings the kit home to his mate, Youko, and they decide to raise the kit. But what will happen when Hiei is faced with two overprotective fathers to date their son?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

'/'Mind talk

Kurama: So you've returned to tormenting us.

Kuro: Um…I'm not exactly sure how to answer that…

Hiei: Yes.

Kuro: (sticks tongue out) It's not really torment…There isn't really anything _too_ bad planned for this fic…

Kurama: So we're doomed.

Hiei: Hn.

…

-Hiei-

Yes, this is the right camp. There's the silver kitsune who carried off the red kitsune all those years ago.

I don't really know what I'm doing here, since the red kitsune probably doesn't remember me at all, but I can't stop myself from wanting to see him again. He was the only one who had shown me any kindness in awhile…

"Father, please! Please let me come along!" And there's the red kitsune, pleading with the silver one, whom I now know is the legendary Youko Kurama. Meaning the bat yokai beside him is Kuronue, his partner in more than just crime.

"This topic is _closed_, Shuuichi. You are not coming on this heist. It is simply too dangerous." Youko snaps, motioning at one of the other bandits of the group. She steps forward. "Keep an eye on Shuuichi. We should be back rather soon, but if we aren't, move the camp to another area. We'll find you. You are in charge while we're away."

"But what about me! I've been here longer than _she_ has!" A young male yokai steps from the grouping, anger clear on his face.

Kuronue turns and shakes his head. "You're too brash, Yomi. You never follow orders properly. Besides, Nari is good at leading."

The male yokai, Yomi, fumes while the female called Nari bows. Youko and Kuronue make their way to the opposite edge of the camp from where I'm situated at the moment and quickly vanish into the forest. My red kitsune, Shuuichi, stomps into the cave that he had emerged from while arguing with Youko as the rest of the bandits go about their business, Yomi glaring at Nari darkly. She merely shrugs off his glare and moves to a campfire that I hadn't noticed before. She's clearly skilled at shielding her fires from view, as most of the bandits are. There are a few rather obvious fires flickering in the night, but for the most part, none would be able to see this camp's fires in the distance.

I wait for a few more moments before slipping into the camp and into the cave. I'm faster than any other yokai I know of, so there's no way someone saw me. I stay in the shadows at the mouth of the cave, knowing there's a good chance that Shuuichi will want me gone as soon as he realizes I'm here.

So, taking a deep breath, I call out to him softly. "Shuuichi…" His ears prick up instantly and he turns, immediately seeing me. Well, here it comes…

"…Hey…I've seen you somewhere before…" He says quietly, motioning for me to move further into the cave. I do so hesitantly. I will not be caught in a trap.

"You remember?" I ask, doubt probably lacing my voice. He nods.

"Yeah…You were the boy I met in the forest when I was little." I nod this time before darting back into the shadows as a yokai comes into the mouth of the cave.

"Shuuichi…" Ah, it's Yomi.

"What are you dong in here, Yomi?" Shuuichi's voice took on a hard tone, making it obvious to me that he did not care much for Yomi.

"I was wondering if you were lonely, since your fathers left you here on your own. I'd be more than willing to wait with you, you know." I could hear the implications of that offer, and I'm sure that Shuuichi hears them too, because he scoffs.

"If I was lonely, you'd be the last person I'd go to for companionship. Now get out of here." Yomi scowls deeply, but leaves the cave as he was told to do. "Listen…" Shuuichi begins once he deems that Yomi is out of earshot. "I hate to rush you out, because I want to talk to you, but if Father catches your scent in here, he'll be furious. And I know it's highly unlikely that they'll get back here anytime soon, but there'll be others coming in to check on me. So, maybe tomorrow, in the daylight, we could meet?"

"Of course." I reply. "I will meet you tomorrow, then." I say before darting out of the cave. I didn't even tell him my name…Damn, I'm an idiot. Ah well. I'll tell him tomorrow.

A/N: Sorry it's short! I just can't seem to find the right music to help me concentrate on it tonight, though. I promise then next chapter will be longer!

Preview:

-Shuuichi-

I don't understand why these flowers won't grow as quickly as Father's do…I'm not doing anything wrong, since Father has watched me do this plenty of time, but for some reason, they just won't grow like his.


End file.
